


Легенда о Белом племени

by Lalayt



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: AU, Flaff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 19:06:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9398828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalayt/pseuds/Lalayt
Summary: Среди многочисленных легенд Эребора была одна, почти забытая, легенда о Белом племени и Торин очень не любил ее рассказывать.Написано для Рыбе-Лис на фест "Подарки под ёлкой" на дайри.ру.





	

Снег шел в Синих Горах третий день. Его выпало так много, что повозки с трудом пробирались по улочкам деревни, прилепившейся к пологим склонам, торговля почти остановилась. Люди не рисковали выбираться в такую погоду из домов, а гномы, укрывшиеся в своих подземельях, вообще казались сказкой. Даже трактирщик, ворчащий на снегопад, никого не увидел, а ведь до этого и дня не проходило, чтобы хоть один бородатый да не зашел опрокинуть кружечку. А все этот снег. Такой пушистый, такой глубокий, что сделай шаг, и провалишься по пояс. Человеку сложно, куда уж тут гномам по нему бродить.

За плотной белой пеленой и впрямь могло показаться, что Синие Горы, кроме людской деревушки, необитаемы, но по вечерам, во множестве окошек, прорубленных  скале, загорались яркие огоньки, теплый свет заливал склоны, звездочками мерцал в темноте. Гномы никуда не делись, были здесь, в своем доме, ужинали, готовились ко сну, укладывали детей. Ну, или хотя бы пытались это сделать.

\- Фили, Кили, бегом умываться и в кровать!

Любящий, но строгий женский голос разносился по просторной комнате, устланной для тепла пушистыми волчьими шкурами, отражался от голых, пока еще, стен. В комнате было бы прохладно, но выручал большой камин, в котором сейчас полыхало столько дров, что среднего размера человеческой семье хватило бы на пару дней. Это чудовище первым делом сложил Торин, и как чувствовал, что не успеет утеплить комнату до зимы. Ну и ничего, зато дров достаточно.

Дис коснулась ладонью стены и вздохнула. Что уж говорить, бывали в ее жизни зимы и холоднее, когда приходилось обходиться вообще без дров, да и без крыши над головой. Ее мальчишки, слава Махалу, этого знать уже никогда не будут.

Но где же это они там застряли?

\- Фили, Кили! – еще громче позвала она и в комнату почти сразу влетели два маленьких гнома.

\- Мы здесь, мама.

Фили еще хоть как-то попытался пригладить торчащие во все стороны волосы, Кили же даже не стал этим озадачиваться. Действительно, зачем если утром снова расчесываться? Хотя, Дис была не уверена, что ее младший сын вообще помнит, как это делать. Она хотела было поругать его, но тут же махнула рукой.

\- Идите, ложитесь.

Мальчишки проскакали по теплым шкурам, забрались на кровать и быстро улеглись, натянув одно на двоих теплое одеяло так, что стали видны только глаза.

\- Сказку, - немного невнятно потребовал Кили, а Фили согласно закивал.

Дис только вздохнула про себя. Ну не была она мастером рассказывать. Вот Торин, тот мог придумать что угодно, и даже Двалин неплохо справлялся, а ей Махал такого дара не отсыпал.

\- Сказку, мама, пожалуйста.

Но сейчас, кажется, было уже не отвертеться, так что Дис смирилась, подбросила еще дров в камин и присела на краешек кровати.

\- И о чем же вы хотите услышать?

\- Расскажи нам про Эребор, - тут же потребовал Фили.

\- Про Эребор? – улыбнулась Дис и покачала головой. – Нет уж, про Эребор это вам пусть дядя Торин рассказывает, у него лучше получается.

\- Тогда про что? – расстроено протянул Кили.

\- Про что?

Дис на мгновение задумалась, глядя в огонь, а потом вздохнула и заговорила:

\- Когда давно, в дальних-предальних горах жили гномы. Был то славный, большой и очень богатый род.

\- Как наш, да? – перебил ее Кили и смущенно заерзал, когда брат ткнул его в бок.

\- Почти, - чуть улыбнувшись, кивнула Дис. – Золотые жилы, точно полноводные реки, текли в темной глубине их гор, а ограненными алмазами играли маленькие дети, так их было много. Не было никого во всем мире, кто мог бы сравниться с этими гномами богатством и гордостью, пышностью убранства их жилищ. Столетиями они преумножали славу своих предков, оттачивали мастерство, чтобы создавать новые, все более красивые и изящные вещи. Молва о гномьем царстве росла и ширилась, со всех сторон стекались желающие служить его узбаду, а на ярмарки, что каждую осень устраивались в соседнем городке, съезжалось столько народу, что и не сосчитать. Но, конечно, не все было спокойно, слишком многие завидовали гномам, слишком многим хотелось отнять их богатства. Множество шпионов проникало в царство, чтобы вызнать его секреты. А уж столько раз орки на него нападали – не сосчитать. Да и люди не всегда были ему союзниками. Часто приходилось гномам того рода отстаивать себя и свою землю, но никому и никогда не удавалось их победить, а все потому, что были у гномов защитники. Древние и сильные, они…

\- Это был Махал? – на этот раз рассказ нарушил Фили.

\- Нет, - тихо рассмеялась Дис, – не Махал, милый. Хотя, как знать, возможно, это он подсказал гномам, как защититься. Древний то был обычай, очень-очень старый – отдавать младших детей знатных родов на обучение одному племени, о котором мало кто знал, чтобы потом если станет совсем невмоготу, получить от них помощь.

\- Совсем невмоготу? – удивленно спросил Фили. – Это как?

Дис вздохнула, не отводя взгляда от пламени:

\- Это значит очень трудно, милый, когда самим уже не справиться. И подготовка была очень трудной и опасной, пройдя ее, мало кто из отданных оставался прежним, да и вообще гномом, но получались из них такие защитники, что не знали ни страха, ни боли. Они имели силу победить любого противника, но и платили они за это очень большую цену. И это, в конце концов, испугало тех, кто желал войны, сильнее всего. Потому как, на что еще способны те, кто со своим потомством безжалостно вот так поступают? Поэтому, постепенно прекратились войны, а конфликты стали решаться миром, да свадьбами.

\- И все кончилось хорошо? – спросил Кили сонно.

\- Скажешь тоже, - проворчал Фили, тыкая его в бок. – Тогда бы это не сказка была, да мама?

\- Да, милый, - вздохнула Дис. – Гномы загордились, забыли, кто, на самом деле, их защищает и что взамен просит, перестали отсылать в племя детей и все закончилось. Пришла большая беда. Разрушилось, пало древнее царство и там, где цвели сады и шумели поселения, остался только пепел, и даже сам царский род почти исчез с лица земли. А все потому, что…

\- Потому, что это старая сказка, которая говорит о том, что неплохо бы держать слово. Ну и кто мне обещал расчесываться на ночь, а, Кили? И не разбрасывать везде ножи, а, Фили?

 Голос, донесшийся от двери, заставил Дис вздрогнуть, а мальчишек восторженно подпрыгнуть в кровати. Впрочем, они тут же улеглись обратно, повинуясь строгому взгляду матери.

 - Да, это очень старая сказка, - негромко сказала она, гладя каждого по голове, - но в каждой сказке есть доля правды.

\- Которая им сейчас совершенно ни к чему, - также тихо ответил Торин.

\- А я бы все равно никому не отдал Кили, - заявил Фили, зевая во весь рот, повернулся на бок и обнял Кили, который тут же свернулся у него под боком. – Он – только мой брат. Вот еще.

\- И я думаю, ты поступил бы правильно, - улыбнулся Торин, наклонился и поцеловал обоих в лоб. – А теперь спите уже.

\- Спите, мои хорошие, сладких снов.

 Дис, улыбаясь сыновьям, поправила одеяло и встала, бросив последний взгляд на камин. Дров должно было хватить на ночь, не замерзнут. Хотя, эти двое вдвоем никогда не мерзнут, как ни зайдешь, то один раскрылся, то у другого пятки наружу торчат. Она еще мгновение постояла, глядя на мальчиков, а потом вышла следом за Торином в коридор и плотно прикрыла за собой дверь. Усталость, которую она гнала от себя целый день, вдруг навалилась на нее и Дис едва удержалась, чтобы не привалиться к стене. Она позволила себе, только потереть лицо ладонями, стирая липкую паутину непонятно откуда взявшейся тревоги.

 - Ты голоден? – тихо спросила она Торина, который странно смотрел на нее, словно бы не знал, начать ему ругаться или не стоит.

 Дис прекрасно понимала, отчего так, но разговаривать прямо сейчас у нее не было сил, так что она просто повернулась и пошла по коридору к большой кухне, на которой уже никого не было, но всегда можно было отыскать что-нибудь съедобное. Вот и теперь она довольно улыбнулась, увидев покачивающийся над едва тлеющим огнем котел. В нем отыскалась хорошая порция похлебки и Дис быстро наполнила глубокую миску, поставила на стол, отрезала большой кусок хлеба, принесла лук и чеснок, сало. Простая, грубая пища, но она знала, как ее любит Торин. Кружка пива прекрасно дополнила трапезу. Дис налила немного и себе, и сидела, пощипывая кусочек хлеба, глядя, как брат ест. Усталость не отступала, но будто бы стала немного слабее.

 - Ты не должна была им этого рассказывать, – проговорил Торин, когда похлебки в его миске осталось только чтобы прикрыть дно.

 Дис тяжело вздохнула и сделала крошечный глоток из своей кружки.

 - Но ведь ты ничего им не говоришь, - ответила она. – Кто-то же должен.

\- Для чего? – не поднимая на нее глаз, спросил Торин. – Чтобы жили в страхе? Дис…

\- Чтобы оба знали о своем предназначении, - перебила его та.

\- Ты так хочешь лишиться сына?

 Торин бросил ложку и пристально взглянул ей в глаза.

 - Не хочу, - медленно покачала головой Дис. – Ни сына, ни сыновей. Как ты думаешь, что я выберу?

\- Но выбирать ведь и не нужно! Уже не нужно!

 Торин даже слегка стукнул кулаком по столу, но на Дис это не произвело никакого впечатления, она только глухо рассмеялась.

 - Нет? Ты так в этом уверен? Ах, если бы не твои рассказы, брат. Если бы не твоя мечта, которую ты делаешь их мечтой. Если бы не Эребор! Они не видели его, но он уже пророс в них корнями.

\- Я верну наш дом, - нахмурился Торин. – К чему это?

\- Вернешь… - Дис снова рассмеялась. – Возможно, у тебя даже получится. А потом? Какой ценой ты собираешься защищать его, братец? – она слегка наклонилась вперед, глядя Торину в глаза. – Что ты сделаешь, когда настанет пора его защищать? А ведь она настанет. Ты снова поступишь также глупо, как когда-то давно? Опять навлечешь беду на наши головы? Что ты станешь делать?

 Дис заставила себя замолчать, чувствуя, что еще немного и сорвется в истерику. Это никому не нужно. А она просто слишком сильно устала.

 Торин молчал так долго, что угли в большом камине почти погасли, и кухня погрузилась во мрак. Стало зябко и Дис плотнее закуталась в старую шаль, хотя знала, что дрожит вовсе не от холода. Говорить больше было не о чем, ведь она и так знала, что скажет ей брат.

 - Я сделаю все, что нужно, - услышала она его ответ, точно отголосок собственных мыслей, и едва заметно кивнула. – Но ты не можешь знать… Их могло уже не остаться и договор…

 Она открыла было рот, чтобы сказать, что договор все равно действует, пока жив последний из их рода, но Торин ее опередил:

 - Просто ничего не говори им, не стоит омрачать мальчишкам детство.

\- Но…

\- Прошу, сестра. Как знать, может быть, мы что-то сумеем придумать. Я попрошу Балина разослать гонцов в библиотеки Средиземья, может быть… может быть, даже к эльфам. Я постараюсь что-нибудь сделать, как-нибудь все изменить.

Дис отставила в сторону полупустую кружку, протянула руку и погладила сжатые в кулак пальцы брата.

\- Я больше ничего не скажу им, - пообещала она со вздохом. – Потому что при мысли о том, что мне придется лишиться кого-то из моих мальчиков, мне становится плохо. Но ты должен мне пообещать…

\- Все, что угодно, - с готовностью вскинул голову Торин.

\- Если ничего не будет получаться, если… - голос все-таки пресекся, и Дис пришлось помолчать, прежде чем закончить: - Ты не позволишь, чтобы с ними случилось то же, что с Фрерином и нашим миром.

Торин, вздохнув, кивнул и сжал ее пальцы так сильно, что Дис стало больно, но она даже не вздрогнула, зная, что эта боль не идет ни в какое сравнение с той, что ждет ее впереди. Она еще несколько долгих мгновений смотрела в глаза брату и видела в них вину и стыд, веру в то, что он сейчас пообещал ей, и, где-то очень глубоко, веру в то, что он поступает так, как нужно. Но разве она не знала всегда, что ни разу за все эти годы Торин не усомнился в том, что поступил правильно, что, будь у него выбор опять, он бы опять сделал все точно также? Смогла бы она сделать тоже самое, если бы родилась мужчиной? Дис не знала. Да и к чему гадать? Она женщина, а женщины только принимают последствия принятых мужчинами решений и пытаются с ними жить. Даже женщины-воины. Особенно, они.

Вздохнув, она высвободила руку из хватки Торина и потянулась к кувшину с пивом. Щедро плеснула себе, добавила немного в почти нетронутую кружку брата, сделала хороший глоток.

\- Думаю, спрашивать, что думает по этому поводу Двалин бессмысленно, - утвердительно сказала она и усмехнулась, когда Торин пожал плечами. – Да уж, этот всегда идет за тобой, невзирая на последствия.

\- Дис…

\- Я не хочу потерять своих сыновей, - твердо перебила его Дис. – Но если будет стоять выбор – лишиться одного или обоих, я выберу первое, и я хочу, чтобы ты об этом знал.

\- А я не хочу такого выбора, - ответил Торин. – И никогда не хотел.

\- Я знаю почему, - чуть наклонила голову Дис. – И я уже обещала тебе, что не скажу мальчикам больше ни слова. Но ты должен сделать так, чтобы я не пожалела об этом. Или… - она вскинула голову и увидела, как вздрогнул Торин, - или смириться с тем, что не можешь изменить мир, если такой момент настанет.

«Когда он настанет», - сказала она про себя, искренне надеясь, что брат действительно сможет это сделать, что блеск золота и былого величия Эребора не затмит его разум. Может быть, он и справится. В конце концов, того, ради кого он разрушил их прежний мир, уже давно нет.

\- Заканчивай свой ужин, - со слабой улыбкой сказала она. – Спать пора. И готовься, мальчишки завтра собирались устроить сражение снежками и не уверена, что они позволят отвертеться кому-то из нас.

Торин улыбнулся ей в ответ и принялся за остывшую похлебку, а Дис, с кружкой в руках, откинулась на спинку стула.

 

***

Эребор светился разноцветными огнями, словно хорошо ограненный алмаз. Свет, льющийся из почти незаметных днем окошек, прорубленных в склонах, окрашивал снег алым и зеленым, синим и фиолетовым. Новое стекло стоило очень дорого, но узбад у гномов никогда не был скуп, когда дело касалось украшения его столицы, так что теперь Гора казалась прекрасной изящной игрушкой. Она вызывала восхищенные взгляды у каждого, кто входил или выходил из ворот, а неподалеку, в Дейле, самыми лучшими и дорогими считались дома с видом на Эребор.

 Многие, правда, шептались, что не дело это, вот так вот выставлять свое богатство перед теми, кому, бывает, монеты приходится считать. Грех это и тщеславие. Но другие этим недовольным возражали – если у тебя под домом золото найдется, разве станешь его прятать, разве не добудешь его и не устроишь свою жизнь так, как нравится? Вот и гномы такие, ничем не отличаются, да еще, может, и получше других людей будут. По крайней мере, традиций и обычаев придерживаются, что в любые времена неплохо.

 Гномам Эребора на человеческое, да и любое другое осуждение было наплевать. Они трудились днями и ночами, преумножая славу и богатства своего царства, устраивали веселые пирушки, искали новые рудные жилы, охотились, ссорились, рожали детей. Их жизнь текла, пусть и дольше, чем у иных созданий Единого, но по тем же правилам. Почти у всех.

 - Фрерин, где ты там застрял!

 Высокий молодой гном встревожено оглядел коридор и прислушался, в надежде услышать хоть какой-то шорох, но было тихо, если не считать отдаленных голосов стражников. По случаю Дня Дарина узбад устроил пышный пир и они сокрушались, что из-за смены никак не смогут туда попасть. Положив себе напомнить на кухне, чтобы к обычному ужину на каждый пост отнесли еще по кувшину вина, Торин опять прислушался. Его раздражение росло.

 - Фрерин. Нас ждут.

 Брат, который и всегда был щеголем, и не выходил из своей комнаты, если косы не были заплетены идеально, сегодня, кажется, решил превзойти самого себя. Понятное дело, на пиру будут девушки, но уж не до такой степени они красавицы. Это во-первых. А во-вторых, любая будет рада, если младший принц Эребора обратит на нее внимание. Старший, конечно, тоже, но Торин уже много лет знал, кому всегда будет отдано его сердце.

 Вздохнув, он поковырял носком изящно украшенного сапога каменный пол и, передернув плечами, снова открыл рот, чтобы позвать брата, но передумал. Что если Фрерин уже ушел, а он стоит, кричит и выглядит, как дурак? Они, конечно, собирались пойти вместе, но с братца станется.

 Так что Торин решительно тряхнул головой, подошел к двери, ведущей в комнату брата и, коротко постучав, толкнул ее. Дверь отворилась тут же. Внутри царил приятный полумрак, пахло мятным маслом, которое всегда любил Фрерин, и немного оружейной смазкой. Понятно, готовится к охоте, на которую отец с дедом собираются отправиться завтра после обеда. Торин чуть улыбнулся, представив, как сильно у брата будет болеть голова. Да и у него самого тоже. Ведь не удержатся, выпьют сегодня лишку. День Дарина же. Лучший день в году!

 Фрерин обнаружился в кресле у камина. Он сидел так тихо, что в первый момент Торин решил, что брат уснул, но потом увидел, как поблескивают серые глаза на странно застывшем лице. Было что-то неприятное, неестественное в том, как неподвижно и тихо сидел Фрерин, в той тишине, что словно смола пропитала воздух в его комнате. Торину даже на миг показалось, будто ему тяжело дышать, но потом он понял, что это всего лишь жара – брат любит тепло.

 Ковры, устилающие пол в комнате, глушили шаги и Торин, не желая пугать задумавшегося брата, кашлянул. Фрерин даже не вздрогнул. Тогда Торин подошел совсем близко, опустился на корточки у кресла и, оперевшись рукой о подлокотник, положил на нее подбородок. Он мог бы просидеть так весь вечер, наблюдать за тенями от огня, скользящими по светлой нежной коже брата, рассматривать новый узор его кос, аккуратно подстриженную бороду, вдыхать аромат мяты и шалфея, исходящий от его одежды. Ему бы очень этого хотелось, пусть даже сердце совсем скоро начнет сжиматься и сбоить, а в голову полезут мысли, которые Торин обычно позволял себе лишь глубокой ночью, в полном одиночестве. Хорошо, что сегодня у него на это нет времени, ведь их ждут. Отец-то еще может и не рассердится за опоздание, а вот дед… Характер у него, чем дальше, тем больше портится, а значит, не стоит напрашиваться на недовольство.

 - Фрерин, - совсем тихо позвал он и брат, все с тем же застывшим лицом, опустил на него взгляд. Серые, красивые глаза, Торин бы все отдал…

\- Братец.

 Медленная, но яркая и счастливая улыбка расцвела на лице Фрерина, и странное выражение, почти испугавшее Торина, исчезло. Перед ним снова был его веселый брат.

 - Слава Махалу, - невольно вырвалось у Торина и Фрерин удивленно поднял брови.

\- Что?

\- Да я уж было подумал, что что-то случилось, - смущенно пояснил Торин, поднимаясь на ноги. – Ты сидел такой…

 Он развел руками, не находя слов, чтобы описать то, что почувствовал и встревожено нахмурился, когда Фрерин опустил глаза.

 - Брат…

\- Я сегодня сам не свой целый день, - нехотя признался вдруг тот. – Этот разговор с дедом и отцом… Не знаю, что и думать. Зачем они хотят поговорить со мной?

 Торин покусал губу и пожал плечами. Причин, на самом деле могло быть множество – начиная с того, что они как-то узнали о проделках Фрерина и заканчивая выбором невесты. Рановато, конечно, но ведь ему, Торину, отец уже показывал несколько портретов. Ему очень хотелось сказать все это, но отчего-то было понятно, что Фрерин действительно слишком сильно взволнован и никакие попытки его успокоить, сказать, что все будет хорошо, сейчас не подействуют. Поэтому, Торин еще раз пожал плечами и сказал то, что, по его мнению, нужно было:

 - Ну, если хочешь, я буду рядом.

 Фрерин грустно усмехнулся:

 - Отец сказал, что должен присутствовать только я.

 Торин расправил плечи и вскинул голову:

 - Я – будущий узбад Эребора, - отчеканил он, - а значит, я должен знать обо всем, что происходит вокруг. А то, что происходит с тобой – важно. Так что я буду рядом, что бы там не говорил отец.

 Фрерин восхищенно уставился на него и от этого взгляда Торин чувствовал внутри удивительно приятное тепло. Он сдержит слово, чего бы это ему не стоило и никто его не остановит.

 - Ты – мой брат, - сказал он и протянул Фрерину руку, помогая подняться. – Я сделаю все, чтобы ты чувствовал себя в безопасности. Я всегда буду рядом.

 Фрерин кивнул, улыбнулся, а потом вдруг дернул Торина за руку и обнял так крепко, что у того чуть кости не хрустнули.

 - Спасибо, - прошептал он куда-то в шею и теплое дыхание защекотало шею, и заставило Торина поежиться и захихикать.

\- Ладно, а теперь идем, - проговорил он и на миг прикрыл глаза, сохраняя в памяти приятную крепость объятий.

 Сколько у него уже есть таких воспоминаний и сколько еще будет. Это то, чего не сумеет заменить никакое золото. Никогда.

 - Идем же, - повторил он и первым пошел к двери. – Теперь мы точно опоздаем.

 Они и вправду припозднились, но дед и отец, занятые разговором, кажется, этого не заметили. С облегчением вздыхая, оба молодых гнома проскользнули на свои места и быстро наполнили кубки. Осушив первый, Торин бросил короткий взгляд в сторону королевского помоста и отметил про себя, что разговор, кажется, совсем не нравится отцу, тот поджал губы и постукивал пальцами по столу, как делал всегда, когда был чем-то расстроен или недоволен. Торин хотел было сказать об этом Фрерину, но передумал, мало ли чего касается беседа дела и отца. А вдруг они как раз говорят о…

 - Эй, братец!

 Сильный тычок в бок выдернул Торина из его задумчивости, он резко повернулся, хмурясь, и увидел широкую улыбку Фрерина.

 - Вытащил меня сюда, а сам совсем не пьешь, - прошептал он, наклонившись так низко, что Торин ощутил его дыхание на своем лице. Мята и мед, ромашка и шалфей. Травы, всегда только травы и немного теплого солнца даже глубокой зимой.

\- Я-то пью, - проворчал Торин в ответ и старательно улыбнулся. – Но я же не виноват, что мой младший братец слабоват в этом деле.

Фрерин захлебнулся воздухом, возмущенно захлопал глазами и решительно подтянул к себе огромный кувшин вина.

Так и вышло, что когда пиршество достигло своей высшей точки и постепенно начало успокаиваться, когда гномы, один за другим или группами, стали кланяться узбаду и покидать зал, держась за стены или друг за друга, а некоторые попросту свалились под столы, оба молодых наследника уже выхлебали столько вина, что позабыли про все свои тревоги. Обнявшись и размахивая кружками, они горланили песни, не обращая внимания, что их собутыльники уже почти разбрелись или спят. Они забыли даже про завтрашнюю охоту и уж тем более, про предстоящий разговор. Торин вообще после пятой кружки исполнился уверенности, что дед перенесет беседу на завтра.

Поэтому, ощутив на плече крепкую руку, он очень удивился, с трудом повернул голову и, увидев отца, не сразу понял, что тот от него хочет. Понял только, что им с Фрерином нужно немедленно подниматься и идти следом.

\- Ч…что мы…

Фрерин, которого он потянул со скамьи, не сумел закончить вопрос, но и так все было понятно, так что Торин просто пожал плечами. Он не представлял, что они успели натворить, если все эти часы даже не вставали с места. Много выпили? Но дед никогда не ограничивал их в выпивке, считая умение пить признаком настоящего гнома. Тогда в чем дело?

Сквозь пьяный туман, застилающий голову, начали пробиваться какие-то воспоминания, но как Торин не старался, он так и не смог ничего припомнить, и только тревога, тянущая где-то под ложечкой, говорила, что что-то не так, что-то не в порядке.

В покоях деда было так жарко натоплено, что даже Фрерину, любящему тепло, стало нехорошо. Торин видел, как брат несколько раз сглотнул. Впрочем, дело могло быть в выпивке, так что он постарался встать так, чтобы подпирать его, да и сам испытал облегчение, ощутив поддержку. Хорошо еще, что кланяться деду, кроме как в Тронном зале, было не заведено, иначе оба точно бы рухнули.

\- Я позвал вас сегодня не просто так, - негромко заговорил Трор, отчего-то не глядя на внуков. – Скажите, мальчики, хорошо ли вы знаете наши обычаи?

От этого странного вопроса Торин слегка онемел, а пока он придумывал, что на это сказать и о какой из сотен гномьих традиций их будут спрашивать, Фрерин уже кивнул.

\- Это хорошо, - медленно сказал Трор и почему-то замолчал.

Удивленный Торин взглянул было на отца, но обнаружил, что тот стоит к ним спиной, и это было уж совсем странно.

\- Вы оба знаете, что чтобы наше царство существовало, - продолжил тем временем Трор, - мы должны неукоснительно соблюдать некоторые обычаи.

\- Ты говоришь о женитьбе? – тихо спросил Торин.

\- Нет, я…

\- Отец, не тяни, - вмешался Траин и в его голосе было столько муки, что Торин слегка протрезвел.

\- Что происходит? – требовательно спросил он, глядя на деда. – Зачем ты нас позвал?

\- Тебя я звать не хотел, - проворчал тот. – Но твой отец настоял.

\- Потому что он должен знать о том, что ты собираешься сделать с его братом.

\- Что? – вскрикнул Торин и вцепился в руку Фрерина так, что тот вздрогнул.

\- У нас есть обычай, - опустив глаза и постукивая пальцами по подлокотнику кресла, сказал дед. – Младший сын, по достижении определенного возраста, должен уйти.

\- Куда? – тупо спросил Торин.

\- К тем, кто нас защищает уже много веков, - ответил Трор.

\- Мы просто выгоняем младших в горы, - криво ухмыльнулся Траин. – Чтобы избавиться от лишних наследников.

\- Это не так, - тихо сказал Трор.

\- Это так! – сорвался на крик всегда спокойный Траин. – Я до сих пор простить себе не могу, что позволил прогнать Фраина. Тот погиб где-то там, - он махнул рукой на горы за окном, - а ты до сих пор твердишь о том, что он присоединился к какому-то белому племени. Нет такого племени, отец, и никогда не было!

\- Ты ошибаешься.

Трор уронил эти слова, точно камни и стало ясно, что переубедить старика невозможно. Траин лишь всплеснул руками и отвернулся.

\- И что я должен буду сделать? - голос Фрерина раздался так неожиданно, что все вздрогнули. - Просто уйти?

\- Есть старая карта, - ответил Трор, глядя ему в глаза. – Тебе с нее снимут копию. По карте доберешься до верхних отрогов Серых гор и там отыщешь белое племя. Это не так далеко, как кажется, Фрерин, я бывал там.  Я провожал своего брата.

\- Но зачем?

К Торину, наконец, вернулась способность говорить и теперь он возмущенно смотрел на деда.

\- Для чего ты прогоняешь Фрерина?

\- Если он не уйдет, на наше царство обрушатся беды и белое племя не станет нас защищать.

Торин только фыркнул:

\- Но ведь никто из нас не видел их!

\- Что там со мной будет?

Трор проигнорировал слова Торина, а вот Фрерину ответил:

\- Старые легенды говорят, что ты станешь членом их племени, растворишься в нем и уже не будешь собой, а за это обретешь великую силу и долгую-долгую жизнь.

\- И как долго это продолжается? – опять вмешался Торин.

\- Столько, сколько существует наше царство, - тихо ответил его отец.

 В комнате стало очень тихо, было слышно только как трещат в камине дрова, да завывает ветер за окном. Зима выдалась очень холодной, никто не рисковал даже просто так нос на улицу высовывать и представить, что Фрерин уйдет куда-то в неизвестность, непонятно зачем… Нет, это было невозможно.

\- И что, мне вот просто так… уходить? – вдруг спросил Фрерин и его негромкий, удивительно спокойный голос словно ударил Торина.

\- Нет.

Он шагнул вперед, отталкивая брата себе за спину и, гордо вскинув голову, встал перед дедом:

\- Этого не будет, - четко повторил он, глядя Трору в глаза и, чуть наклонившись, добавил: - Иначе у тебя больше нет наследника.

Он знал, что говорит и пусть его всегда готовили когда-нибудь принять власть над Эребором, пусть отказаться от этого значило вырвать кусок своего сердца, потерять Фрерина значило для Торина неизмеримо больше. Это значило потерять все, а на такое пойти он был не готов.

\- Торин…

В глазах Трора промелькнуло удивление и какая-то странная беспомощность, точно он не ожидал сопротивления именно от него, и на мгновение Торин испытал прилив отвращения к себе и к деду. Неужели тот мог хоть на миг решить, что он согласится и даст прогнать своего брата как собаку? Неужели он увидел в нем что-то, что дало ему право так подумать?

\- Никакого белого племени не существует, - твердо сказал он, выпрямляясь. – И я не позволю прогнать Фрерина. Слышите? Никогда не позволю.

 

***

\- Ты считаешь, что был не прав?

Фили жадно смотрел на дядю, обнимая съежившегося от холода Кили за плечи. Эту историю они слышали уже много раз, но почему-то сегодня и здесь, на разрушенных стенах Эребора она звучала совсем иначе. Тревожно и очень неправильно, а ведь все должно было быть иначе. Они ведь победили!

Битва закончилась не начавшись. Очень вовремя появившаяся многочисленная армия Даина перекрыла подступы к Эребору, так что даже мышь не проскочила бы. И мышь и не проскочила. Гномы до сих пор морщились и плевались, вспоминая поступок хоббита. Они не обсуждали его, и только Фили и Кили знали, как сильно попытка выкрасть Аркенстон ударила по Торину. И главное, неясно, зачем было это делать? Конечно, рассудок его слегка затуманился от зрелища вновь обретенного золота, но почему все они верили, что Торин справится с этим, а хоббит нет. Оправданием Бильбо могло служить то, что он знал его лишь год, о чем не уставал напоминать Фили, но даже он признавал, что это все равно не повод для воровства.

«Я хотел избежать большой войны», - сказал, прощаясь, хоббит, но этого было недостаточно, чтобы Торин его простил, потому что исход борьбы за Эребор просто не мог быть решен воровством и шантажом.

Войны им удалось избежать с помощью переговоров, с которыми отлично справились Балин и Фили, в то время, как Торин с Даином, Двалином и частью армии Трандуила били орков. Те, на удивление, оказались не так уж и многочисленны, как ожидалось, а может, так просто показалось дорвавшимся до открытой схватки гномам. Азог был повержен и они вернулись в Эребор покрытыми с ног до головы кровью врагов и Кили, глядя на то, как сияет улыбка на перепачканном лице Торина, вслух завидовал ему. Сам он помогал Фили и явно не считал это достойным сложения песен.

Все закончилось, настало время мира, но, увы, пока еще не благоденствия, потому что очень многое требовало восстановления. Каждый день они составляли планы, каждый день прикидывали, что стоит сделать в первую очередь и потихоньку разбирали завалы, дожидаясь, пока в Эребор доберутся гномы из Железных гор. Даин охотно предоставил им столько рабочих рук, сколько нужно и любой из этих гномов был горд помочь в восстановлении великого Подгорного царства, но пока что членам королевской семьи приходилось много и тяжело работать самим.

Почему они стали выбираться по вечерам на стену, Фили не мог бы объяснить. Возможно, хотелось ненадолго избавиться от давящих прокопченных сводов Горы, вдохнуть свежий холодный воздух, посмотреть на звезды и вспомнить родные Синие Горы. Фили никогда не признался бы Торину, но он совершенно не ощущал Эребор своим домом. Тот всегда был их целью, чем-то легендарным и недостижимым, к чему они стремились, но когда вернули… Фили больше не был уверен, что это ему нужно. Он чувствовал себя как лошадь, запнувшаяся на финише, и с большим удовольствием вернулся бы домой, но понимал, что это вряд ли когда-нибудь случится. Торин не отпустит ни его, ни Кили, даже когда, много-много лет спустя, они закончат восстанавливать все разрушенное. Не добавляли уверенности и постоянные рассказы Торина об обычаях прошлого, а главное, история Фрерина.

Они впервые услышали ее еще малышами и потом Торин, случалось, уступал их настойчивым просьбам и, прося не рассказывать матери, снова и снова говорил о том, как вступился за брата и не позволил выгнать его в холод и неизвестность навстречу призрачному белому племени. Фили всегда испытывал гордость за поступок дяди и, прижимая к себе Кили, знал, что, случись, не дай Махал, такое с ними, поступит точно также. Он всегда был уверен, что Торин рассказывает им эту историю именно для того, чтобы они теснее и крепче держались друг за друга, но в последнее время отчего-то начал сомневаться. Торин то и дело возвращался к событиям той ночи, когда он отказался отпускать брата и Фили все сильнее чувствовал, что что-то не так. Кили тоже, потому что сейчас все сильнее вздрагивал и ежился, и прижимался так, словно мечтал с ним слиться.

\- Ты считаешь, что был не прав? – наконец, не выдержал Фили.

Торин тяжело вздохнул. Он смотрел в усыпанное звездами небо, предвещающее на завтра сильнейший мороз, и молчал.

\- Дядя, ответь, потому что я не понимаю.

Сегодня Фили решил не отступать. Все нужно прояснить от начала и до конца. Если Торин хочет поступить с Кили так… Да нет, это просто невозможно! Ведь он же сам говорил, что никакого белого племени не существует!

\- Я долгое время не сомневался в своей правоте, - тихо сказал Торин, не глядя на племянников. – Я был уверен, что сделал все так, как надо. Я слишком сильно любил Фрерина, он был для меня всем и даже больше, и я не мог его отпустить. Тебе будет проще.

\- Что? – холодея, переспросил Фили. – О чем это ты?

\- Я о драконе, - пояснил Торин, все так же не глядя на них. – Смауг прилетел меньше, чем через полгода, а потом случился Азанулбизар и я лишился того единственного, что ценил по-настоящему. Вы должны понять, мальчики, если не отдать что-то сразу, пусть даже придется отрывать с куском сердца, это у тебя все равно заберут.

\- Кили не что-то, - возразил Фили.

\- Ты говоришь о том, что я должен уйти? – одновременно с ним спросил Кили.

\- Ты останешься, - перебил его Фили и встал. – Ты настолько одурманен желанием сохранить свое золото, что готов ради него пожертвовать родичем? Ты… ты рассказывал нам и я думал…

Голос Фили пресекся и он мотнул головой, и рассмеялся. Смех его прозвучал грубо и громко, так, что Торин вздрогнул. Плечи его поникли, голова опустилась, но Фили не испытывал к нему никакой жалости, только злость.

\- Ты не понимаешь, - проговорил Торин тихо. – Я просто не могу потерять Эребор еще раз. Если это случится, мы больше никогда его не вернем.

\- Ты не вернешь, - жестко припечатал Фили. – Вот о чем ты думаешь.

\- Не только, - Торин вдруг выпрямился и встал, опираясь на стены. – Я думаю о всех будущих поколениях, что должны здесь жить и жить счастливо, не боясь, что на них в любой миг может обрушиться проклятье, и только потому, что кто-то был слишком слаб, чтобы отказаться от того, кого любит.

\- То есть, когда рядом был Фрерин, ты не думал об этом, а теперь вдруг решил вспомнить?

Фили понимал, что говорит неуважительно, но больше не мог сдерживаться.

\- Я был молод, - тихо сказал Торин. – Но это не снимает с меня вины, как и любовь, которую я… - он замолчал на миг, а потом пожал плечами и криво усмехнулся, - да что там, я ведь до сих пор его люблю. Я же сказал, тебе будет проще.

\- С чего ты взял? – с вызовом спросил Фили. – Кто сказал тебе, что я люблю Кили не так сильно, как ты любил Фрерина?

\- Сильно, я согласен, - кивнул Торин. – Но не так.

\- О чем ты? – не понял Фили и вдруг ощутил прикосновение к плечу.

\- Кажется, я понимаю, - сказал Кили, слегка краснея. – Я понимаю тебя, дядя. Я понимаю.

\- Ох.

Это единственное, что сумел выдавить из себя Торин, растерянно глядя на Кили. Между ними словно протянулась нить, что-то, чему ни один, ни другой не осмелились бы дать названия, будто заключило их в плотный кокон, в котором не было места растерянно моргающему Фили. Они всегда хорошо понимали друг друга, но, наверное, именно в этот миг понимание стало абсолютным.

\- Вы… Кили…

Фили вдруг показалось, что все это огромное небо обрушилось на него всей тяжестью, а когда он, наконец, снова научился дышать, пришло и понимание.

\- Вот, значит, как, - неожиданно спокойно сказал он, кивая. – Ясно.

\- Фили, прости.

Кили опустил голову и покраснел так, что было видно даже в полумраке.

\- За что? За то, что любишь?

\- За то, что люблю так. Я… Дядя прав, если я уйду…

\- Никуда ты не уйдешь, - перебил его Фили. – Не думал я, что в твоем характере бегать от трудностей. Легко не будет, не обещаю, но мы все решим.

\- Нет, - Кили покачал головой и отступил на шаг назад, когда Фили протянул к нему руку, пытаясь коснуться. – Я знаю, что тебе это не по нраву, а так, видишь, я смогу и пользу принести. Никакие больше горести не обрушатся на Эребор.

\- Они и так не обрушатся, - выкрикнул Фили, сжимая кулаки. – Неужели ты не понимаешь, что это все были совпадения! Это не повторится!

\- А что если нет? – спокойно спросил Кили. – Ты сможешь спокойно жить, зная, что навлек на наш дом?

\- Это не наш дом, - ответил Фили, не обращая никакого внимания на возмущение Торина. – Нам нет необходимости здесь оставаться. Давай уедем домой, в Синие Горы.

\- Не могу, - покачал головой Кили. – Только не после сегодняшнего.

\- Мы справимся, брат.

Фили старался говорить спокойно и уверенно, но сам слышал, как умоляюще звучит голос. Ему сейчас очень нужно было совсем немного времени и покоя, чтобы сесть и все хорошенько обдумать, чтобы решить, как быть дальше, просто понять, что же именно он чувствует. Но никто не собирался давать ему передышку. Торин молчал, а Кили качал головой так, словно уже много лет назад принял решение.

\- Ты не можешь меня бросить, Кили.

Голос окончательно сел и прозвучал хрипло, надтреснуто, и Фили невольно схватился рукой за горло, закашлялся.

\- Не уходи, - просипел он.

\- Я должен.

\- Ты должен все обдумать!

Фили опять закашлялся, так сильно, что на глазах проступили слезы.

\- Ты должен смириться, - сквозь шум крови в ушах услышал он голос Торина, почувствовал, как тот его обнимает, хотел высвободиться, но почему-то не хватило сил. Колени задрожали, подогнулись, он опустился на камни и только безвольно смотрел, как уходит Кили.

\- Ты смиришься, - повторил Торин ему на ухо и Фили крепко зажмурился, и все равно не смог удержать слезы.

\- Никогда, - прошептал он, мотая головой.

\- У тебя есть обязанности, - сказал Торин и лучше бы он промолчал.

Фили вскочил на ноги и с такой силой оттолкнул его, что Торин покачнулся и упал бы, если бы не ухватился за парапет.

\- Обязанности? – прорычал Фили. – Ты не думал об этом, когда хотел спасти брата, не так ли? Но ты заставляешь думать меня! Почему? Почему ты заслуживал хоть немного счастья, а мы нет? Это ты предал Эребор, но расплачиваемся мы с Кили. Почему?

Он ожидал, что Торин накричит на него в ответ, может, ударит, но этого не случилось. Торин смотрел на него совершенно спокойно и Фили никак не мог понять почему.

\- Я был уверен, что проклятья не существует, - сказал он, наконец. – А теперь знаю, что ошибался. Мне жить с этим до конца дней. Не уверен, что ты захочешь нести такую же ношу. Это первое. А второе – наша с Фрерином любовь не была безответной, но ты не любишь Кили так. Отпусти его, не мучай.

\- Не тебе решать, - отрезал Фили. – И не Кили. Никто не будет решать за меня, что  я должен чувствовать и как. Понятно? Я уже сказал, что мы со всем разберемся.

\- Думаешь, любовь Кили к тебе пройдет? – криво усмехнулся Торин.

\- Нет, не пройдет, - согласился Фили. – Но кто тебе сказал, что его не полюблю я?

Торин удивленно уставился на него, но Фили спокойно выдержал его взгляд, и только кивнул:

\- Да. Я никогда не думал об этом, не стану врать. Но общество Кили всегда было мне приятнее присутствия девушек, объятия с ним были теплее и крепче обычных дружеских, а как сильно я ревновал, если ему случалось обратить внимание на кого-то, кроме меня, как мне хотелось, чтобы рядом с ним не было никого, только я! Не думаю, что это так уж обычно для братских отношений. Возможно, я боялся или был слишком глуп, а может, я просто не позволял себе открыть глаза и увидеть, что происходит на самом деле. Возможно, если бы он не молчал, все было бы иначе. И уж точно, знай я о тебе и Фрерине, голову даю на отсечение, я понял бы все гораздо раньше.

Фили умолк, тяжело дыша, огляделся и вдруг понял, что Кили давно нет рядом. Неужели он ушел?

\- Ты специально задержал меня, так? – спросил он Торина и тот опустил глаза, отворачиваясь. Сожаления на его лице, впрочем, не было.

\- Даже если ты говоришь правду, - сказал он, - скоро ты позабудешь об этом. Ты должен.

\- Нет.

Фили отступил на несколько шагов, глубоко вздохнул и заставил себя разжать кулаки. Очень хотелось ударить Торина, но первая волна бешенства уже схлынула и вместо злости Фили ощущал только безмерную жалость.

\- У тебя есть обязательства перед Эребором, дядя, - негромко сказал он. – Но не у меня. Прости, но я должен найти и вернуть Кили, и ты ничего не сможешь сделать, чтобы остановить меня.

\- Я запру тебя, мальчишка! – проскрежетал Торин, но Фили уже не боялся его, он только засмеялся и покачал головой:

\- В наших камерах полно трупов, помнишь? Там тела тех, кто был заточен еще при твоем деде и лишился единственного шанса на спасение. Мы еще не успели их похоронить. Комнаты же, почти все, разрушены, засовов нет, а если и найдутся… - он пожал плечами. – Стены Эребора крепки, о них всегда можно разбить голову.

Торин ничего не ответил, только стоял, уронив руки вдоль тела, и молчал.

\- Я найду Кили и мы вернемся, дядя, - совсем тихо сказал Фили. – Если ты захочешь открыть нам ворота, мы будем рады.

\- Проклятье…

\- Я отыщу белое племя, если оно существует, и уговорю их отпустить нас.

\- А если нет?

\- Тогда у тебя больше нет наследников. Впрочем, у тебя еще достаточно времени, чтобы обзавестись парочкой и даже кого-нибудь из них выгнать в угоду древней традиции.

С этими словами Фили развернулся и быстро спустился по полуразрушенным ступенькам вниз. Нужно было торопиться. Вряд ли Кили так уж сильно опережает его, но братец всегда гораздо лучше ориентировался на местности, чем он, так что стоит поспешить. Хорошо еще, что со вчерашнего вечера шел снег, следы должны быть хорошо видны. Он догонит его и они все решат – и между собой, и с этим неизвестным племенем. Но без Кили он здесь не останется. Это невыносимо.

 

***

Снег шел уже несколько дней, белым покрывалом накрывая скалы, смягчая их очертания, и Фили несколько раз ловил себя на мысли, что они похожи на сахарные горы, и улыбался. Bпрочем, улыбка тут же сбегала с его лица, как талая вода, и он снова опускал голову, до боли в глазах вглядываясь в снежный наст. Следы Кили, видные еще вчера, ночью окончательно занесло и теперь Фили двигался вперед лишь на одном упрямстве. Брат сильно опередил его, нужно было давно сдаться и вернуться в Эребор, но такой слабости Фили себе позволить не мог. Он дал слово и отыщет Кили.

 В ту ночь Торин больше не пытался его остановить, так и остался на стене, а Фили, сбежав вниз, быстро собрал свои пожитки, наполнил флягу, взял немного еды и оседлал самого крепкого пони из тех, что нашлись в конюшне. Он еще удивился тогда, обнаружив, что Кили не взял лошадку, даже порадовался, думая, что быстро догонит его, пешего. Фили понял свою ошибку, стоило лишь выехать за ворота и увидеть следы, уходящие прочь.  Кили не стал брать пони, он поступил гораздо умнее, он взял лыжи.

 Фили очень скоро понял, что так же следовало поступить и ему. Лошадка проваливалась в рыхлый снег, ее приходилось вытаскивать и совсем скоро и пони, и всадник, совершенно выбились из сил. На первом же привале Фили, разведя костер, недоумевал, почему же не догадался прихватить лыжи. Почему это не пришло ему в голову? А ведь он не хуже Кили умел ими пользоваться. А теперь… теперь брат опередит его так, что будет уже не догнать.

 Правда, после первой ночи он еще тешил себя надеждой – за ночь снег покрыл крепкий наст, и несколько миль до полудня получилось проехать быстро. Настроение у Фили поднялось и он даже негромко запел. Привычная походная песня придала ему сил и решимости, и пони побежал словно увереннее.

 Но все это было четыре дня назад.

 С тех пор сильный снег шел еще несколько раз и если вчера Фили, хоть и не без труда, отыскал следы Кили, то сегодня ему это уже не удалось. Теперь он мог только идти вперед придерживаясь весьма приблизительного направления. Хорошо еще, что в ущелье было некуда свернуть, иначе он бы решил, что заблудился.

 - Так оно и есть, - пробормотал он, спустя несколько миль, остановившись, и утирая мокрое от пота лицо.

 Пони так тяжело дышал за спиной, что даже подумать было нельзя, чтобы на него сесть, упадет еще, да придавит и тогда все, верная смерть. С каждым шагом Фили все сильнее понимал, что лошадку придется бросить, понадеявшись, что она сумеет отыскать дорогу обратно.

 - Я не вернусь, - тихо сказал он и снова провел ладонью по лицу. Кожу щипало от мороза, так что он повыше натянул теплый шарф. – Без Кили не вернусь.

 Хотя по всему выходило, что он не вернется уже и один. Во все стороны, сколько хватало глаз, лежал плотный белый снег, и с неба, все быстрее кружась, слетали тонкие снежинки, засыпая неровную дорожку следов.

 Фили запрокинул голову к небу, зажмурился, когда одна снежинка упала ему на ресницы, и пошел вперед. Пони покорно зашагал следом.

 Идти было очень трудно и чтобы отвлечься Фили сосредоточился на том, что обязательно должен сказать Кили, когда, наконец, найдет его. Говорить о любви будет по меньшей мере глупо, ведь годами он не видел дальше своего носа, да, наверное,  и дальше бы ничего не заметил. Что это было такое? Слабость, глупость или нежелание признаваться в собственных чувствах? Но он всегда любил Кили. Все любили Кили и он любил, даже и не сомневался никогда в этом. Тот тоже любил, вот только, оказывается, совсем не так, как думалось Фили. Почему же не сказал тогда? Думал, что его оттолкнут?

 Фили сделал еще несколько шагов и его, точно молотом по затылку, оглушило воспоминание. Сколько им тогда было? Лет к шестидесяти, наверное. Они зимовали в Кленосе, городишке на западе Синих Гор. Веселая была зима, много работы, много денег, смешливые человечьи девчонки, которые охотно позволяли себя обнимать, и Фили не стеснялся, да и Кили предлагал, а тот, обычно большой любитель повеселиться, все отказывался. Они тогда оба много выпили, очень много, праздник какой-то был и у него на коленях сидела очередная девушка, а Кили, сжав губы так, что они стали совсем тонкими, вдруг зло фыркнул, наклонился к нему и прошипел… Что же он сказал-то? Кажется, что Фили мог бы найти кого получше, если бы хорошенько посмотрел по сторонам. Он тогда ничего не успел ответить, только глазами захлопал, а девчонка, пьяно засмеявшись, спросила, уж не о себе ли Кили говорит. Брат тогда скривился и исчез до утра, а Фили просто выбросил все из головы. А, выходит, не нужно было. Надо было поговорить, расспросить.

 «Ну и что бы ты сделал, если бы узнал правду?» - вдруг спросил внутренний голос голосом Торина. – «Оттолкнул бы, небось».

\- Никогда, - задыхаясь, помотал головой Фили и потянул вниз душащий шарф.

«Ты не принял бы его любовь и не обманывай себя. Ты жалел бы его, говорил, что все обязательно пройдет, что вы справитесь. Ты никогда бы не дал, да и не дашь ему того, что он хочет».

\- Может, ты  прав, - прохрипел Фили. – Но я бы хотя бы попытался. Тогда я был очень молод.

«Ничего не изменилось».

 Возражать у Фили больше не было сил, так что он предпочел сосредоточиться на ходьбе. Правая. Левая. И так снова и снова. Никакому белому племени он брата не отдаст. Отыщет и вернет, а потом разбираться будут. Хочет Кили от него любви? Он ее получит. Фили заставит его поверить. Но сначала надо найтись.

 Шаг за шагом Фили продвигался вглубь ущелья. Шаг за шагом удалялся от Эребора. Впрочем, он с самого начала знал, что дороги обратно не будет, так что шел вперед не оглядываясь. Пони, шумно сопя, топал следом и вот его Фили было жалко, но сколько он ни пытался прогнать лошадку, та отказывалась уходить. Впрочем, без компании здесь, среди белой тишины, было бы еще страшнее.

 Да, Фили было страшно, и он ни капли не стыдился в этом себе признаться. Вся бравада, с которой он бросался в погоню, осталась у ворот Эребора, а здесь, в узком и длинном ущелье, покрытом доходящим до колен снегом, бок о бок с ним шли лишь страх и отчаяние. Страх того, что он не успеет найти Кили до того, как окончательно окоченеет и отчаяние от того, что никак не получалось придумать, что же ему сказать. Кили, несомненно, посчитает его поступок пустой прихотью и откажется возвращаться. И что тогда?

 «А тогда я останусь с ним».

 Неожиданная мысль точно оглушила Фили. Он даже на несколько мгновений остановился, и только пони, ткнувшийся мордой в плечо, заставил его прийти в себя.

 - Неплохая мысль.

 Фили хотел было улыбнуться, но тут же скривился от боли. Треснула пересохшая от мороза нижняя губа. Фили задумчиво облизнулся, чувствуя соленый привкус, набрал пригоршню снега и сунул его в рот.

 - Я просто возьму и останусь, и пусть только попробует мне сказать, что я не могу этого сделать.

 Вслух мысль прозвучала еще лучше, и Фили снова пошел вперед.

 То, что ущелье начинает подниматься, он почувствовал не сразу, только когда дышать стало очень трудно. Фили остановился, чтобы перевести дыхание, поднял голову и устало удивился – скалы вокруг стали ниже. Кажется, ущелье заканчивалось и совсем скоро он его преодолеет. Если поторопиться, то получится выбраться отсюда уже сегодня. Правда, солнце уже почти село, вокруг  быстро темнело, но Фили не собирался ночевать здесь еще раз, ему хватило предыдущих двух ночей. Так что он глубоко вздохнул и прибавил шагу. Ущелье неуклонно поднималось, так что теперь ему приходилось ~~теперь~~ останавливаться намного чаще, чтобы выровнять дыхание и немного передохнуть, и каждую остановку он встречал со все возрастающим недовольством. Что-то внутри гнало его вперед, словно бы говорило, что впереди его ждет то, что он так ищет, к чему стремится.

 Фили, как только мог быстро, взобрался на гребень, отделяющий ущелье от остальных гор, открыл было рот, чтобы окликнуть Кили, который непременно должен был там оказаться, но крик застрял у него в горле. Впереди никого не было. Более того, не было никакого «впереди». Внизу, на непредставимой глубине синим непрозрачным стеклом застыло большое озеро. Вода его курилась легким дымком, плескала на отвесную скалу. С другой стороны озера виднелся покрытый снегом пляж и, кажется, лодка. Фили не очень разглядел.

 Охваченный отчаянием, он смотрел вниз, не представляя, что ему теперь делать дальше. Понятно, что Кили здесь не проходил, но где же он тогда? И где ошибся Фили, где свернул не туда?

 Фили всхлипнул, прикусил распухшую губу, но не вздрогнул от боли, не до нее было. Надо было возвращаться и искать другую дорогу, и он шагнул назад, но ноги вдруг разъехались на прикрытом тонким слоем снега льду. Фили потерял равновесие, взмахнул руками, пытаясь удержаться и, возможно, еще сумел бы, если бы пони, видно сообразивший, что с хозяином что-то неладно, не сделал шаг к нему. Толчок пришелся ровно  грудь, Фили отшатнулся, и, раскинув руки, полетел вниз.

 Вода сомкнулась вокруг него теплом, точно мать раскрыла объятья, и почти сразу же вытолкнула наверх. Фили вынырнул почти оглохший, ослепший, едва справляющийся с привычным действием – дышать. Дышать и одновременно держаться на воде не получалось, и он снова с головой окунулся, чувствуя, как отяжелевшая куртка и сапоги тянут вниз. Фили непроизвольно открыл рот, глотнул воды и от изумления снова вынырнул. Вода оказалась соленой и очень, очень теплой. Здесь, в горах, среди зимы, он словно бы попал в лето на морском берегу.

 Но, скорее всего, не сумеет им насладиться. Одежда тянула вниз, обессиленное тело не справлялось, хотя Фили пытался двигаться к берегу, но тот был слишком далеко. Еще немного и сил совсем не станет, он уйдет под воду и больше не вынырнет. Фили не хотел, чтобы все заканчивалось вот так, но сделать ничего не получалось, даже позвать на помощь не было сил. Впрочем, тут и звать-то некого.

 Он не расслышал негромкий плеск, не услышал голос, окликнувший его по имени, а когда ощутил вокруг груди поддерживающие руки, то затрепыхался, пытаясь вырваться. Его сознание уже успело нарисовать какого-нибудь подводного гада, который схватил его и теперь утащит на глубину, но в этот миг, наконец, услышал тихий шепот.

 - Спокойно, брат, спокойно. Я тебя вытащу.

\- Кили?

\- Да.

 Фили замолчал, даже не пытаясь понять, откуда здесь мог взяться Кили и позволил ему увлечь себя к берегу, который оказался не так уж и близко.

 Хрипя и задыхаясь, они, в конце концов, выбрались из воды и повалились на покрытый снегом песок, восстанавливая дыхание. Фили был уверен, что готов провести так всю оставшуюся жизнь, но вскоре заставил себя сесть и оглядеться. Насколько хватало глаз, в обе стороны тянулся узкий пляж, серпом охватывая круглое озеро, неподалеку шумел сосновый бор, и здесь, совершенно точно, было невероятно красиво летом. Да и сейчас неплохо, если не считать того, что он промок и устал. Фили поднял голову, прищурился, вглядываясь вверх, и невольно вздрогнул. Отсюда, снизу, пони, оставшийся наверху, казался небольшой точкой. Кажется, он ржал, зовя хозяина, но воздух не доносил ни звука. Фили передернул плечами, пытаясь понять, как он вообще не разбился о воду, но решил, что прямо сейчас это не то, о чем нужно думать.

 - Кили.

 Он повернулся к брату и увидел, что тот уже поднялся на ноги и теперь пристально и странно смотрит на него. Так странно, что Фили не решился его обнять, только растерянно улыбнулся и зябко вздрогнул. Это движение заставило Кили ожить.

 - Давай за мной, - скомандовал он и Фили подчинился.

 Идти оказалось не так уж далеко и совсем скоро они вошли в большой дом. Откуда он здесь взялся, понять было невозможно, но сейчас главным было то, что внутри было тепло и можно было, наконец, снять с себя промокшую одежду. Фили разулся, по примеру Кили бросил сапоги у двери и прошлепал в большой зал, мельком отметив, что резьбе, которой покрыты деревянные стены коридора, по меньшей мере, полтысячи лет. Он видел похожую на каменных колоннах Эребора и по древним свиткам знал, когда именно она была в ходу. Так неужели этот дом построен так давно?

 «Если белое племя существует, то, наверное, еще раньше», - невольно подумал он, но выбросил все из головы, увидев большой камин.

 С приглушенным криком он бросился к нему, быстро разделся и протянул к огню руки.

 - В сундуке погляди себе что-нибудь, - негромко сказал Кили. – Я переоденусь и соображу что-нибудь поесть.

 Он исчез прежде, чем Фили успел обернуться и что-нибудь сказать, но тот не расстроился. Теперь-то Кили никуда от него не денется. Теперь осталось только уговорить его вернуться домой.

 

***

Над Эребором висела круглая полная луна, снег медленно кружился в холодном воздухе и его изящный танец был способен заворожить любого. Снежинки, буквально на несколько мгновений, составляли хрупкие узоры, и тут же распадались, навсегда расставаясь. Может быть, они что-то кричали друг другу, обещая снова отыскать и встретиться, может, давали какие-то обещания, но над Горой царили лишь тишина, тьма и холод.

 «Ерунда, снег не может чувствовать», - нехотя подумал Торин, отворачиваясь от окна и, проковыляв к огню, почти упал на табурет. Сегодня раненое когда-то бедро разнылось особенно сильно, наверное, от холода и он рассеяно потирал его, пытаясь успокоить. Надо было бы чего-нибудь поесть, вон, на столике даже поднос стоит, Двалин принес, но вставать не хотелось.

 Торину вообще ничего не хотелось вот уже почти три недели и он, хоть и молчал, прекрасно знал, в чем дело, но не собирался обсуждать случившееся ни с кем, даже с Двалином, и пусть тот сколько угодно неодобрительно смотрит. Что он понимает? Что он может понять?!

 Торин неловко дернулся, и бедро продрало болью так, что он не сумел сдержать стон, и скрючился, растирая ногу.

 - Совсем невмоготу?

 Голос за спиной заставил его вздрогнуть и выпрямиться. Негоже, что его застали вот так вот. Он ведь теперь узбад и не может позволить себе быть слабым. Так что Торин глубоко вздохнул и заставил себя выпрямиться:

 - Нормально, - проворчал он.

\- Да уж, вижу.

 Конечно, это был Двалин. Кто же еще мог прийти к нему в такое время? Это три недели назад в дверь могли постучать, а может, даже и нет, просто влететь с разбегу, размахивая очередной картой или свитком или древним, почти не опознаваемым инструментом. Мальчишки… Торин мгновенно перестал улыбаться, вспомнив, что больше ничего не будет – ни смеха, ни веселых подначек, ни тепла, которое он, хоть и старался не показывать, всякий раз испытывал, глядя на племянников. И чего, спрашивается, скрывал? Сейчас бы все отдал, чтобы их вернуть, да уже никогда не получится.

 - О Фили и Кили думаешь?

 Торин нахмурился, кусая губы, но возражать не было сил, так что он просто пожал плечами. Он ждал, что Двалин скажет, что он зря поддался древнему суеверию и приказал Кили уйти, что оказался слаб, потому что не сумел удержать Фили, но друг молчал. Это было, почему-то, очень обидно, так что Торин не выдержал:

 - Ну, говори, уже, - буркнул он, чувствуя, как злость ядом разливается внутри. От нее даже в желудке стало горячо.

\- Зачем? – отозвался Двалин и на столе что-то звякнуло. – Ты и сам все знаешь.

\- Знаю.

 Злость куда-то вдруг делась, сменившись жуткой тоской. От нее хотелось плакать и Торин бы даже позволил себе эту слабость, да только слез не было уже давно, с самого Азанулбизара.

  _\- Что если мы были не правы? Что если все случившееся – наша вина?_

_Фрерин стоял спиной к Торину, поправляя ремешок наруча, и такой вопрос был последним, чего старший мог сейчас, перед жестокой битвой, ожидать от младшего. Несколько предыдущих дней они обсуждали стратегию боя, расстановку сил, сходясь на том, что бойня будет страшной, но ни разу не коснулись того, что, выходит, очень сильно волновало Фрерина._

_\- Почему ты не спросил раньше?_

_Торин хотел добавить, что утешил бы, заставил понять, что все в порядке и то, что они совершили – оба -  много лет назад было правильным, но вдруг осекся. Это что же получается? Все эти годы Фрерин терзался виной? Он… он думал, что во всем виноваты только они? Но ведь белое племя – лишь легенда, а Дракон – совпадение._

_\- Я раньше об этом не думал._

_У Торина слегка отлегло от сердца. Он подошел к брату, обнял и положил голову ему на плечо. Уютно, как и всегда с Фрерином, и даже предстоящий бой не может лишить его этого ощущения._

_\- Вот и не думай дальше, - спокойно посоветовал он, легонько целуя брата в шею. – Нашей вины нет ни в чем._

_В ответ Фрерин только хмыкнул, но Торин решил не заострять на этом внимания. Вот разберутся с орками и прочей нечистью, а там поговорят._

\- Что если это мы виноваты? – прошептал Торин, глядя в огонь. – Что если виноват я?

 Двалин за его спиной шумно вздохнул, а потом подошел и сунул в руки небольшой стеклянный кубок с теплым вином. Пальцы Торина дрожали так сильно, что он едва сумел удержать посудину, а к губам ее подносить пришлось обеими руками. Он сделал большой глоток, надеясь согреться, потом еще один и еще, но вино проливалось внутрь точно ледяная вода, и тело продолжало дрожать.

 - Они вернутся.

 Это единственное, что повторял ему Двалин все эти дни, потому что знал, что больше никак не может утешить. Торин кивал в ответ, а потом горько усмехался, вот, как сейчас:

 - А потом прилетит новый Дракон? Или случится еще один Азанулбизар?

 Двалин присел рядом у огня, протянул к нему руки, греясь, и Торин только сейчас заметил, что друг снял кастеты. Удивительное дело, а он-то думал, что такого вовек не случится.

 - Я не знаю, что тебе сказать, - проговорил вдруг Двалин. – И никогда не знал. Правильный выбор он, вроде бы и на поверхности, и вроде бы вы с Фрерином и вправду виноваты, но я помню, как вы были вдвоем. Понятное дело, это было тайной, и Трор снял бы голову с любого, кто сказал бы, что его внуки любятся, но кто знал куда смотреть, и так все понимал.

\- Ты видел? – тихо спросил Торин.

\- Видел, - кивнул Двалин, не глядя на него. – Вы оба светились, когда были рядом, такое сложно не заметить.

\- Я должен был его отпустить.

\- И всю жизнь страдать в разлуке? Не думаю, что на такое кто-то способен.

\- А так, можно подумать, вышло лучше, - Торин горько хмыкнул, покачал головой. – Да еще и наш народ пострадал. Если бы не наша – моя – страсть…

\- Ты тащишь тяжелый груз, - перебил его Двалин. – Вина… я все понимаю, но не стоит брать на себя вину за всех.

\- О чем это ты?

\- О том, что твои дед и отец не были так уж безгрешны. И я знаю, о чем говорю, Торин, как видели это все в те времена. Жажда золота, жажда власти – они ведь сжигали твоих родных. Эребор и так был безумно богат, но им всегда было мало и даже ты, преданный внук и сын не можешь этого отрицать. Так кто сказал тебе, что не их собственные грехи призвали Смауга?

\- Возможно, так оно и было, - помедлив, согласился Торин. – Но наш с Фрерином проступок не позволил призвать тех, кто мог бы Эребор спасти.

\- А Трор вообще пытался? – мягко спросил Двалин. – Насколько я помню рассказы Балина, он пытался спасать свою сокровищницу, но никак не народ. Так что, даже если вы с Фрерином и виноваты, то Трор виноват уж никак не меньше. Он не воспользовался кольцом, он не сделал ничего.

\- Кольцо? Ты знаешь про кольцо? – вскинулся было Торин, и тут же упал обратно на табурет, скривившись от боли. – Это же…

 Двалин тяжело вздохнул и кивнул:

 - Знаю, мне Балин давным-давно все рассказал. Ты уж не ругай его, ладно?

 Торин только скупо усмехнулся:

 - Чего уж теперь. Тайну-то вы сохранили. Да и какое это теперь имеет значение?

\- Не имеет, - подтвердил Двалин. -  Имеет значение только то, что ты парней лишился по собственной дурости. Да-да, и не спорь. У тебя даже кольца нет, как ты на помощь-то звать стал бы, если что? В рога дуть? У вас же все на это, прости, дурацкое кольцо было завязано.

\- Но договор… - слабо возразил Торин.

\- Что договор? – перебил его Двалин. – Если все так, как есть и белое племя существует, если оно действительно состоит из наших предков, то неужели ты веришь в то, что они могли бросить наш народ и оставить без защиты только потому, что раз за сотню лет им не досталась чья-то душа? Торин, я не верю в это! Отдать Эребор на разграбление врагу, позволить почти полностью уничтожить собственный народ? Да что же они за защитники тогда такие? Нет, не верю. Не могут они быть настолько жестоки.

 Голос Двалина пресекся, он умолк, но еще раз уверенно покачал головой, утверждая свою правоту. Торин чуть улыбнулся и вздохнул.

 - Хорошо, что ты рядом, - мягко сказал он, сжимая плечо друга.

\- Ну еще бы, - пробормотал тот. – Должен же быть у тебя хоть кто-то, кто мыслит здраво. Если бы ты меня тогда позвал, то и ребята бы сейчас здесь были. Ты с ними хоть улыбался, а сейчас все сидишь как сыч.

\- Они сделали свой выбор, - тяжело сказал Торин.

\- Только потому, что ты струсил, - покачал головой Двалин. – И не сверкай глазами. Что, лучше стало?

\- Нет, - со вздохом согласился Торин.

\- И что делать станешь?

\- А что я могу? Только ждать.

\- А потом, когда они вернутся? Впустишь?

 Торин молча смотрел на огонь, вспоминал горе и грусть в глазах Кили, ярость Фили, и все сильнее качал головой:

 - Они не вернутся. Я… я бы не вернулся.

\- Ну, - Двалин крякнул, устраиваясь удобнее, - ты – упрямый эреборец, а мальчики твои – синегорцы. Я думаю, они тебя удивят.

\- Главное, чтобы выжили, - тяжело уронил Торин.

\- Выживут. Мы хорошо их учили.

 Торин слабо кивнул и опять потер бедро. Странствия в диких землях, Азанулбизар, Синие Горы – сколько всего им пришлось пережить.

 - Так впустишь? – снова повторил свой вопрос Двалин и Торин, уже открывший было рот, чтобы сказать, что так просто это не решается, вдруг понял, что кивает. Просто кивает, без всяких «если» и «может быть». И больше не боится.

 

***

За окном плотной стеной шел снег. Завтра все вокруг окажется покрыто белым покрывалом, словно плакальщица на похоронах. Наверное и дом невозможно будет разглядеть в бесконечной белизне. Интересно, многие ли промахнулись, прошли мимо, чтобы навсегда затеряться в снежной пелене?

 Откуда-то издали послышался приглушенный снегопадом волчий вой, голодный и страшный, он заставил Фили вздрогнуть и поежиться даже несмотря на то, что было понятно, что стая далеко. Что стало бы с ним, если бы он заплутал в горах? Что случилось с пони?

 - Тебе все еще холодно?

 Кили подошел тихо и незаметно, остановился за плечом, не прикасаясь, а когда Фили, радостно улыбаясь, обернулся, отступил на шаг. Улыбка Фили тут же померкла, он пристально вгляделся в серьезное лицо брата и едва сумел подавить тяжелый вздох. Ничего не изменилось за эти четыре дня. Кили, конечно, не шарахался от него, даже иногда улыбался, но стоило ему решить, что Фили его не видит, смотрел с такой звериной тоской и болью, что хотелось кричать, хотелось схватить его, встряхнуть, заставить позабыть все глупости, которые за время их короткой разлуки успели утвердиться в его голове. Вот только стоило Фили приблизиться, как Кили убегал. Просто мотал головой, ничего не желая слушать, и убегал, и прятался где-то в этом большом и пустом доме.

 Довольно, кстати, уютном, доме. Фили, в попытках отыскать Кили, облазил его почти весь и невольно оценил, и размеры, и убранство, начиная от искусной каменной резьбы и до изящной железной каминной решетки. Даже кочерга здесь была не просто куском металла, а представляла собой выкованную из темной стали ветку дерева с листьями. Довольно удобная кочерга оказалась, кстати, Фили частенько ею пользовался, выбрав местом своего обитания большой зал. В спальне, конечно, было бы удобнее, но он сюда не за удобствами пришел, а за братом, а тот ну никак не смог бы миновать проходной зал.

 - Нет, не замерз, - коротко ответил он и опять передернул плечами. – Просто там волки воют. Трудновато нам будет возвращаться.

\- Фили…

 Кили оборвал себя и усмехнулся краешком губ так, что у Фили сердце защемило. Раньше брат никогда так не улыбался.

 ~~~~\- Мы уже говорили об этом, - тихо сказал Кили и Фили, вздохнув, кивнул.

Говорили, ну конечно. Орали, скорее. Причем, больше Кили. Фили даже не особенно вслушивался в его вопли. Что-то про то, как сильно они обязаны Торину и Эребору (чем только Фили никак не мог понять, ну да ладно), что должны и не могут, и вообще нельзя. Все это Фили решительно пропустил мимо ушей, запомнил только, как под конец, захлебываясь слезами, которых сам уже не замечал, Кили выкрикнул, что он зря пришел за ним, что все равно уйдет отсюда один, потому что не любит и никогда не полюбит его.

Фили до сих пор себя ругал. Надо было не дожидаться, пока брат выкричится, а просто взять и обнять, и держать, пока не успокоится, поцеловать. Да, поцеловать было бы лучше всего. Но в тот момент он словно окаменел, а когда, наконец, пришел в себя, Кили в зале уже не было. Фили был так зол на себя, что даже есть не мог целый день и все надеялся, что встретит брата, но тот, как назло, не попадался на глаза.

До сегодняшнего вечера.

\- Мы говорили, - медленно повторил Фили, не глядя на Кили, отвернулся и подошел к столу, плеснул себе немного вина. Не потому, что хотелось выпить, а потому, что нужно было чем-то занять руки. – Говорил, братец, ты, а не я.

\- Какое это имеет значение? – нетерпеливо перебил его Кили.

\- Что именно? – приподнял брови Фили. – Твои слова или…

\- Твой поступок, - зло ответил Кили. – Будто бы сам не понимаешь, что должен будешь вернуться в Эребор. Зачем только меня мучаешь?

На этот вопрос Фили было что ответить, но он решил промолчать. Вместо этого он сделал небольшой глоток, облизал губы, отметив, что Кили не сводит с него глаз, и громко вздохнул:

\- С чего ты взял, что я собираюсь возвращаться в Эребор?

\- Потому что ты наследник, - хмуро буркнул Кили.

\- Ненужного мне наследства, - отозвался Фили и посмотрел в незанавешенное окно, в черноте за которым продолжал клубиться снег. – Я не вернусь. Во время нашего последнего разговора ты кричал, что сделал свой выбор. Так вот, я тоже его сделал и собираюсь остаться с тобой, здесь. В конце концов, если это белое племя действительно существует – а я думаю, что так и есть, потому что кто-то же должен был построить этот дом – они не откажутся от пополнения в двойном размере.

\- Но…

Кили открыл рот и снова его закрыл, явно не зная, что на это сказать.

\- Ты хочешь сказать, что я не могу? – проницательно спросил Фили. – О, поверь, я могу, раз можешь ты.

\- Я должен, а ты нет, - проговорил Кили.

\- Кто сказал?

Фили аккуратно поставил на стол кубок, встал и подошел к Кили. С каждым его шагом тот вздрагивал и Фили только надеялся про себя, что ему не придется ловить брата, точно зайца, по всему залу. К счастью, Кили остался стоять, глядя на него прямо и твердо. Понятное дело, семейное упрямство не изжить, но Фили всегда мог с ним в этом поспорить, в конце концов, у него на целых пять лет больше опыта.

\- Я – твой старший брат, - негромко сказал он, глядя Кили в глаза. – Если кто-то здесь кому-то и должен, то только я.

Кили покачал головой, открыл рот, но Фили не позволил ему произнести ни слова, поднял руку и прикоснулся пальцами к его губам, заставляя молчать. И Кили подчинился, выдохнул и прикрыл глаза. Его теплое дыхание прошило Фили словно стрелами, по спине пробежала волна жара, колени задрожали и он закусил губу, чтобы не застонать от странного ощущения, пронизавшего его головы до пят.

\- Я останусь, - хрипло сказал он. – Я знаю, что отрекаюсь от Торина и Эребора, от всего нашего наследия, но без тебя, Кили, все это мне не нужно. Зачем мне золото и власть, драгоценные камни и прекрасное оружие, если это не с кем будет разделить, если этим не с кем будет любоваться? Вот такой вот я плохой наследник, наверное, но без тебя…

\- Ты бы привык, - прошептал Кили, не открывая глаз и от движения его губ, точно целующих пальцы, Фили уже не сдержал стона.

\- Но я не хочу привыкать. Я тебя хочу.

Он легко провел кончиками пальцев по щеке Кили, скользнул рукой по шее, и, наконец, опустил ладонь Кили на плечо, крепко сжал, не давая вырваться и даже не замечая, что брат, кажется, даже не собирается, и подался вперед.

Поцелуй вышел неловким, смазанным и коротким. Совершенно не поцелуй мечты и совсем не то, что Фили представлял себе, когда думал о том, как будет целовать Кили. Не потому что должен, а потому, что хочет. Конечно, Кили это еще нужно будет доказать, но поцелуй казался Фили неплохим началом. Правда, уже не теперь. Теперь Кили только посмеется над ним, скажет, что плохо старается удержать или…

Все испуганные и глупые мысли унесло мгновенно, стоило лишь Кили открыть глаза. В его взгляде было столько удивления, восторга, недоумения и нескрываемого счастья, что Фили невольно засмеялся и тут же умолк. Не получается смеяться, когда тебя целуют так, что все мысли тонут в белом, похожем на снегопад, тумане. Да и не хочется.

Они пришли в себя у камина, на теплом полу и скомканном цветном половике, который так сильно впился в поясницу Кили, что тот, в конце концов, не выдержал, выпутался из объятий Фили и сел, чувствуя, как брат поглаживает его по бедру кончиками пальцев. Это было приятно и хотелось снова улечься, укутаться в его объятья. Он так и сделает, вот только подбросит в камин еще дров.

Кили потянулся с поленом к огню и тут же отпрянул назад, испуганно вскрикнул и услышал изумленный возглас Фили за спиной. Прижавшись друг к другу, они сидели и смотрели, как из камина выбирается тонкий, кажущийся полупрозрачным, гном. Это заняло немного времени и гном, выпрямившись, уставился на них и, улыбнувшись, кивнул обоим:

\- Ну, здравствуйте, что ли, внучата.

Фили слышал, как что-то пискнул рядом Кили и сам вдруг понял, что не в состоянии вымолвить ни слова, поэтому он только кивнул в ответ, надеясь, что это сойдет за приветствие и гном не обидится.

«Значит… значит племя все-таки существует», - пронеслось в его голове.

\- Существуем, конечно, - словно услышав его мысли, ответил гном и вдруг поежился. – Именно что… существуем.

Он потянулся, причем стало еще заметнее, что через него действительно просвечивает свет пламени, покрутил, разминая, шеей и прошел к столу, сел и с какой-то тоской уставился на кувшин с вином.

\- Угощайтесь, - спохватился Фили, вскочил на ноги, быстро натянул рубашку и пнул Кили, чтобы тоже пошевеливался. Как-то нехорошо светить перед предком голым задом.

\- Да можете не торопиться, - махнул рукой тот. – Чего я там не видел-то?

\- А что, - Кили замер  с рубашкой в руках, - нас таких много?

\- Таких как вы? – переспросил предок немного удивленно. – Ах, вот ты о чем. Приходилось сталкиваться, да.

\- И что?

\- Да ничего, - усмехнулся предок. – Вы исключение просто. Да это и не удивительно.

\- О чем вы? – вмешался Фили. – Кили, оденься уже.

Брат, чуть покраснев, подчинился, и Фили мельком подумал, что стесняется он вовсе не полупризрачного предка, а его, кому еще некоторое время назад, вот прямо тут…

\- Эй-эй, парень, а ну-ка прекрати, - вдруг оборвал его мысли строгий голос.

Фили удивленно захлопал глазами, а потом все понял:

\- Вы умеете читать мысли?

\- Умею, - проворчал гном и снова уставился на кувшин.

\- Угощайтесь, - опять повторил приглашение Фили, но тот только вздохнул.

\- Не могу.

\- Нельзя? - с дрожью спросил Кили и Фили едва сумел подавить улыбку.

\- Ох, - закатил глаза гном, - ты бы головой получше подумал, парень. Ты видишь, что я просвечиваю? Как я налью-то?

Он провел рукой над столом и кисть свободно прошла сквозь кувшин. Фили и Кили одновременно выдохнули. Было жутковато.

Одевшись, они подсели к столу и уставились на гнома. Фили все хмурился, пытаясь понять, кого тот ему напоминает. Понятно, что он не мог его видеть при, так сказать, жизни, но все равно что-то царапало.

\- Я Фраин, - сказал вдруг гном и все встало на свои места.

\- Брат Траина? – уточнил Фили и Фраин кивнул. – Здорово.

\- Да уж, - проворчал тот, - прям распрекрасно.

\- Фили и Кили к вашим услугам, - братья, чуть приподнявшись, поклонились.

\- Ну и зачем мне ваши услуги, - снова пробурчал Фраин. – Говорите, зачем пришли-то?

Парни удивленно переглянулись.

\- Ну как же, - сказал Кили. – Младший в роду должен уйти и…

\- Ах да, старый обычай, - перебил его Фраин и провел рукой по лицу. – Нет этого больше, мальчики. Ничего здесь больше нет.

\- Но… Торин…

\- Племянничек мой? – правильно понял Фраин. – Это он вас сюда отправил?

\- Его отправил, - кивнул Фили на брата. – А я сам пришел.

\- Да уж понятно, что не мог ты его оставить, - кивнул Фраин. – Вижу. Да только зря это. Надо было вам, парни, дома сидеть.

\- Почему? Расскажите, что не так? Мы думали, что будем служить белому племени, защищать Эребор, если придется, а тут все… ну…

Кили  повел рукой, словно собираясь охватить весь этот нежилой, хотя и ухоженный, дом.

\- Пусто? – усмехнувшись, спросил Фраин.

\- Ага.

\- А так здесь уже очень много лет. Вот, как Смауг Эребор порушил, так и все.

\- Это потому, что вы не пришли на помощь? – спросил Фили и увидел, как потемнело лицо Фраина.

Вот теперь стало окончательно ясно, что тот – их предок. Это выражение он так часто видел на лице Торина, когда тот злился, что теперь совсем не испугался. А еще стало понятно, что Фраин-то на самом деле не намного старше их. Сколько же ему было лет, когда его…

\- Мы не пришли на помощь потому, что нас не позвали, - проскрежетал Фраин, прерывая его мысли, сделал глубокий вздох и покачал головой: - Но в целом, ты, парень, прав. Это ведь в обе стороны работает, договор этот. И не выполнив его, мы стали клятвопреступниками. А ведь отцу надо было лишь позвать. Ну почему, почему он не использовал кольцо?

В голосе его было столько тоски, что у Фили защемило сердце и, бросив короткий взгляд на Кили, он увидел, что тот испытывает те же чувства. Фраин не смотрел на них, он сидел, стиснув кулаки и на глазах его блестели едва заметные слезы, а потом зло усмехнулся:

\- Наверное, старался золотишко свое спасти. А ведь мы бы вынесли и его, и его золото и гномам бы погибнуть не дали, а может и Смауга бы… Эх, да что там теперь уж.

Он отчаянно махнул рукой.

\- А что за кольцо? – тихонько спросил Кили. – Ты не про кольцо Трора говоришь?

\- Про него.

Фраин опустил голову и быстро вытер глаза. Фили и Кили сделали вид, что ничего не заметили.

\- Так это кольцо пропало. Говорили, что его Некромант себе заграбастал вместе с остальными, - вздохнул Кили и Фраин вскинул голову, с ужасом глядя на него.

\- Это же…

Он замолчал, потом пожал плечами и горько рассмеялся:

\- Значит, вот как все закончится. Должны были служить родным, а теперь станем служить Врагу.

\- О чем это ты? – нахмурился Фили.

\- Вы же ничего не знаете, так? – слабо усмехнулся Фраин. – Про кольцо?

\- Ну, знаем, что он давным-давно отковано, чтобы умножать богатства гномов и укреплять их власть, - ответил Кили.

\- Правильно, - кивнул Фраин, - но не только. Колечко это не зря передается именно в роду Дарина. Когда гномы только заселяли Эребор, они потревожили горных духов. Случилась война, от которой следов даже в летописях не осталось, но с помощью одного из Голубых магов духов удалось победить и заставить служить гномам. Был заключен договор. И так уж вышло, что был тогда у узбада нелюбимый младший брат. Он так боялся, что тот решится отобрать у него власть, что сам предложил отдать его горным духам, а те, не будь дураки, потребовали, чтобы так было всякий раз. Узбад согласился не раздумывая и с того времени младшие сыновья, хотят они того или нет, обречены были уходить. Для них-то и построили этот дом, потому что духи духами, они замерзнуть не могут, а вот гномы очень даже.

Фраин замолчал, переводя дух, посмотрел в окно, и усмехнулся:

\- Я бы сейчас был не против немного померзнуть, да только уже не получится.

Он передернул плечами и повернулся к Фили и Кили:

\- Договор был завязан на кольцо. Как только требовалась наша помощь, узбад, что носит его, должен был повернуть камень и мы бы явились. Таково было условие.

\- А духи? – жадно спросил Кили. – Они тоже?

\- Мы все постепенно становились духами, таково было условие, да и само обучение, иначе просто никак, - пожал плечами Фраин. – Я, вот, немного не успел, иначе бы вы меня не увидели, как не видите остальных.

\- Остальных? – слабо переспросил Кили.

\- Да, - чуть улыбнулся Фраин. – На самом деле, зал сейчас заполнен. Нас ведь много.

\- И тут было кто-то еще когда мы…

Фили не смог закончить, отчаянно покраснел и еще сильнее залился краской, когда Фраин, улыбаясь, кивнул.

\- О, Махал, - прошептал Фили, пряча лицо в ладонях. – Я прошу прощения.

\- Ну, на самом деле, вы произвели на нас впечатление. До этого был только один случай, когда старший брат последовал за младшим и остался с ним, - ответил Фраин. – Может, потому я и решил показаться. Ну и еще потому, что здесь очень скучно.

\- Ты сказал, что старший последовал за младшим? – спросил вдруг Кили. – А как же тогда?

\- С наследованием? Ну, их отцу пришлось еще разок поднапрячься.

Фраин замолчал, улыбаясь чему-то своему, а потом снова погрустнел:

\- Так значит, кольцо точно у Врага?

\- Увы, - вздохнул Фили. – И вернуть его нет никакой возможности.

\- Значит, мы станем рабами того, кому даже не клялись служить. Если он выяснит, как управляться с кольцом мы не сможем не подчиниться. И тогда…

Фраин покачал головой.

\- Неужели ничего нельзя сделать? – робко спросил Кили. – Кольцо-то мы уничтожить не можем, но может как-то можно разорвать договор?

\- Ну, дядька твой попытался, - усмехнулся Фраин. – Да видишь, до конца не получилось.

\- О чем это ты?

Фили вдруг почувствовал, как внутри потянуло от странного предчувствия. Фраин смотрел теперь только на него.

\- Узбад, который брата продал, ненавидел его сильно, а значит тот, кто хочет договор разорвать, должен также сильно любить. Сумеешь?

\- А разве до меня никто не пытался? – вопросом на вопрос ответил Фили. – Вон, ты сам про Торина сказал, что тот не успел.

\- Не успел, - согласился Фраин. – Потому что дракон прилетел и дядька ваш с чего-то решил, что это они с Фрерином его призвали тем, что сюда прийти отказались, но выбор-то есть и в договоре он оговорен – двадцать лет. Небольшой ведь срок-то. Просто не сомневаться в своем выборе каких-то двадцать лет. Верить безоговорочно, любить. Сделай это для брата и не только его освободишь, но и всех нас, а Торин позволил себе сомневаться в своем решении, в своем выборе. Вот тогда он и потерял Фрерина, да еще надежнее, чем если бы к нам отпустил.

\- Он не знал про выбор, - медленно сказал Кили. – Он ведь и нам ничего не сказал.

\- Он что, не читал ничего? – удивился Фраин и вдруг, точно что-то понял, горько рассмеялся. – Отец уничтожил свиток? Не удивлюсь, Траин ведь не хотел меня отпускать, говорил, что справится, но отец не захотел рисковать. Никто ведь не знал, каким окажется наказание для тех, кто не выдержит.

\- Торину было тяжело после смерти Фрерина, - тихо сказал Кили.

\- Так что скажешь, старший? – не обратил внимания на его слова Фраин.

\- Да я-то справлюсь, - расправил плечи Фили. – Только разве договор не перестал действовать, когда вы не пришли на помощь Эребору?

\- Мы не пришли потому, что нас не позвали, - возразил Фраин.

\- Но ты говоришь, что невыполнение и по вам ударило.

\- Да.

\- И как?

\- Мы больше не можем уйти в мир духов, мы оказались заперты здесь, хотя уже давно миру живых не принадлежим.

Фраин откинулся было на спинку стула, чуть не упал и опять выпрямился.

\- Вот сколько лет прошло, а никак не могу привыкнуть.

Фили медленно покивал, почти не слушая его. В голове крутилась какая-то очень важная мысль, но он никак не мог ее поймать.

\- Мы можем что-то для вас сделать? – спросил Кили.

\- А если вы уйдете, ну, туда, в тот мир, Враг сможет до вас дотянуться? – одновременно с ним спросил Фили.

Фраин заморгал, глядя то на одного, то на другого, а потом расплылся в веселой улыбке. От его грусти не осталось и следа. Он хлопнул в ладони, вскочил на ноги и заломил такое коленце, какого парни и не видели никогда.

\- Я ж совсем забыл, что вы живые! – выкрикнул он, кружась в странном, диком танце.

\- Ну, да, - осторожно подтвердил Фили, переглянувшись с Кили. – Но если мы должны будем умереть, то на такое я не согласен.

\- Зачем умирать? – удивился Фраин, остановился и снова упал на стул. – Умирать совсем не нужно. Понадобится совсем немного крови, как руку порезать.

\- И что надо сделать? – вздохнув, снова спросил Фили.

\- Сжечь этот дом, - улыбнулся Фраин. – Проход возможно открыть огнем, это как сигнал будет для тех, кто там, за краем, но мы почти духи, мы не можем этого сделать. А вот вы можете.

\- И кольцо вас не достанет?

\- Я не знаю, - посерьезнел Фраин. – Из Эребора доставало, но ведь то звали родичи, те, с кем мы и кровью и жизнью связаны, кому обязались служить добровольно. Врагу мы не клялись. Да и главное уйти, а там что-нибудь придумаем. Попросим запечатать вход в этот мир, например.

\- И никогда не вернетесь? – спросил Кили.

\- Поверь, никто из нас об этом не пожалеет, - твердо сказал Фраин. – Ни один. Ты не знаешь, что такое жить без надежды.

\- Знаю, - тихо сказал Кили и от его голоса у Фили мурашки побежали по спине.

\- А двадцать лет нужно будет ждать? – спросил он, стараясь отвлечься.

Фраин некоторое время пристально смотрел на него так, словно хотел заглянуть в душу, а потом медленно покачал головой:

\- Тебе и десяти много будет. Если бы я решал, то сейчас же договор бы разорвал. Ерунда он для тебя. Для вас, - он перевел взгляд на Кили. – Но чтобы уж все по порядку было, пусть так и будет.

\- Пусть будет, - легко согласился Фили. – Я за двадцать лет как раз привыкну.

\- Эй!

Кили возмущенно ткнул его в бок локтем и Фраин рассмеялся, снова став очень молодым.

\- Когда начнем-то? – спросил Фили, вставая.

\- Да хоть сейчас.

Фраин тоже вскочил, потянулся, раскинув руки.

\- Только давай-ка соберем еды в дорогу, да и веревки с оружием неплохо бы прихватить, - сказал Кили, следуя их примеру. – А-то замерзнем или волки сожрут, путь-то не близкий.

\- Да, на гору еще карабкаться, - кивнул Фили.

\- Так вы кругом ее обойдите, - предложил Фраин. – Дней десять себе добавите, но все не ноги по скалам ломать. Сейчас карту вам нарисую.

Совсем скоро все было готово. Фили и Кили побросали на берегу теплого озера мешки, оставили мечи и вернулись к дому. В дверном проеме, становясь то прозрачным, то почти обретая тело, стоял Фраин.

\- Жалко поджигать, - пробормотал Фили, поглаживая резной косяк.

\- Негоже невинным в клетке сидеть, - отозвался Фраин.

\- Давай уже, - выдохнул Кили.

Дом занялся так, словно ждал этого много лет. Пламя быстро охватило стены, добралось до крыши, лизнуло кованый флюгер и тот на глазах потек темными слезами, закапал в огонь. Фили и Кили, прикрывая глаза от жаркого пламени, отступили назад. Фраина уже не было видно, улыбнувшись им напоследок, он словно смешался с оранжевыми языками.

\- Гляди, - вдруг толкнул брата Кили.

Фили, прищурив слезящиеся глаза, вгляделся в огонь и вздрогнул. Возможно, это было лишь игрой его воображения, но на несколько долгих мгновений ему показалось, что он видит их всех – один за другим или парами, гномы в старинных одеждах кланялись им и исчезали. Фили моргнул и все исчезло. Было или не было?

\- Я тоже не знаю, - тихонько отозвался Кили.

\- Что, мысли читать научился? – хмыкнул Фили, увлекая его за собой.

\- Кто его знает.

\- Жаль, что раньше у тебя такого дара не было, - пробурчал Фили, вскидывая на спину увесистый мешок и доставая карту.

Пока горит дом, надо бы получше запомнить дорогу. Она будет нелегкой.

\- Да, Фраин мне так и сказал, что я слепым был, - легко согласился Кили, поднимая свой мешок.

\- Когда это? – удивился Фили.

\- Да пока укладывались, - ответил Кили, не глядя на него. – Сказал, что я должен был тебе сразу поверить, когда ты… ну…

\- Сказал тебе, что люблю? – легко спросил Фили.

\- Да.

\- Что ж… - Фили тщательно сложил карту и спрятал ее в карман на груди, повернулся к догорающему дому. Крыша уже обрушилась внутрь, разбросав вокруг искры, на миг смешавшиеся с хлопьями снега. Красиво. – Если бы ты мне поверил, мы не смогли бы им помочь.

\- А мы помогли? – спросил Кили.

\- Я буду думать, что да, - отозвался Фили, наощупь нашел руку брата и сделал первый шаг вперед. Им пора было возвращаться домой.

 


End file.
